<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дживс и спонтанная импровизация by dokhtar_vatzzan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538186">Дживс и спонтанная импровизация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan'>dokhtar_vatzzan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дживс любит секс и импровизировать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Wooster/Reginald Jeeves/Eustace Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дживс и спонтанная импровизация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Огромное спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a> за бетинг.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я заканчивал приготовления на кухне, когда зазвенел звонок. Сняв фартук и нарукавники, я проследовал в прихожую. За дверью стояли три прилично одетых джентльмена.</p><p>― Ты не Берти! ― воскликнул молодой человек приятной наружности в сером твидовом пиджаке, воззрившись на меня с искренним изумлением.</p><p>― Это выглядит лучше, чем Берти! ― оглядев меня с ног до головы, восхищённо заметил второй молодой человек не менее приятной наружности в коричневом твидовом пиджаке, лицом чрезвычайно похожий на первого.</p><p>В его взгляде читался весьма окровененный интерес, который, учитывая привлекательную внешность упомянутого джентльмена, не вызвал во мне отторжения.</p><p>― Очень мило с вашей стороны, сэр, ― ответил я, слегка поклонившись.</p><p>― Мы его кузены! Меня зовут Клод Вустер! ― жизнерадостно представился первый.</p><p>― А я Юстас Вустер, ― поспешил добавить второй.</p><p>― А я не кузен, ― вставил молчавший до поры третий. ― Я Рейнсби.</p><p>― Рад познакомиться, лорд Рейнсби. ― Я широко распахнул перед гостями дверь. ― Не хотите ли войти?</p><p>Те, охотно воспользовавшись приглашением, переместились в прихожую.</p><p>― А тебя как зовут? ― спросил, не прекращая жадно меня рассматривать, мистер Юстас Вустер.</p><p>― Дживс, сэр. Я новый слуга мистера Вустера. Мистера Вустера нет сейчас дома, но я уверен, что он предложил бы вам выпить.</p><p>При слове «выпить» гости оживились. Впрочем, иной реакции я и не ожидал. Я провёл их на кухню, угостил сигаретами и открыл бутылку отличного шампанского, зная, что мистер Вустер возражать не станет.</p><p>Шампанское развеселило гостей, а специфический интерес мистера Юстаса Вустера сделался ещё более недвусмысленным. Я пристально посмотрел на него и слегка приподнял уголки губ, демонстрируя своё одобрение.</p><p>― Мистер Вустер вернётся нескоро, но он будет рад, если вы подождёте его здесь, ― произнёс я со значением, окидывая оценивающим взглядом фигуру мистера Юстаса Вустера. ― Вы можете пройти в гостиную или, если пожелаете, в спальню ― убеждён, что мистер Вустер не будет против.</p><p>Мистер Юстас Вустер отлично меня понял. Просияв, он как-то по особенному подмигнул своему брату-близнецу, отчего тот тоже чрезвычайно оживился и с заинтересованным видом уставился на меня.</p><p>― Прошу вас, джентльмены, ― пригласил я и первым проследовал в хозяйскую опочивальню.</p><p>― А Берти точно придёт не скоро? ― осторожно спросил мистер Юстас Вустер.</p><p>― Не о чем волноваться, сэр, ― сказал я, снимая пиджак.</p><p>Намёк был понят мгновенно. Не успел я сложить на стул остаток одежды, как мистер Юстас Вустер в расстёгнутой сорочке, подвязках и носках расположился на кровати. Поместив под спину подушки, он с комфортом откинулся на изголовье. На лице блуждала довольная улыбка, глаза сияли, стройные ноги были призывно разведены, открывая интригующий вид на бодро стоящий член. Мистер Юстас Вустер был готов к приключениям. Его чуть менее расторопный брат-близнец всё ещё возился с брюками. Лорд Рейнсби же ограничился тем, что прислонился к стене, расстегнул ширинку и взял в руку своё мужское достоинство.</p><p>Я достал из кармана пиджака смазку и, не торопясь и ни от кого не прячась, начал себя подготавливать. Молодые люди смотрели на меня во все глаза. Лорд Рейнсби, шумно дыша, принялся работать кулаком. Мистер Юстас Вустер нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами, мистер Клод Вустер от избытка чувств рванул ворот сорочки, и на паркет мелодично посыпались пуговицы.</p><p>Решив, что пора, я устроился между бёдер мистера Юстаса Вустера и неспешно подразнил языком его член. Мистер Юстас Вустер издал полузадушенный звук, запустил пальцы мне в волосы и настойчиво потянул, устраивая мою голову в соответствии со своим представлением об удобстве. Для того чтобы обеспечить удобство его брата, я приподнял таз и приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Молодой джентльмен не заставил себя ждать. С таким же полузадушенным, как у мистера Юстаса, возгласом он пристроился сзади. В меня толкнулась крупная головка члена, я гостеприимно расслабился, и мужское достоинство мистера Клода Вустера вошло до конца.</p><p>― Дживс, будь хорошим камердинером, возьми меня в рот… ― прохныкал мистер Юстас Вустер.</p><p>Я не мог оставить такую искреннюю просьбу неудовлетворённой.</p><p>― …Ты ― чудо, ― закрывая в блаженстве глаза, простонал он. ― Если я стану богат, как этот чёртов везунчик Берти, я обещаю платить тебе вдвое… нет, втрое больше…</p><p>Джентльмену не пристало говорить о делах в такие моменты, поэтому неуместную реплику я намеренно проигнорировал, всецело сосредоточившись на сосании и подмахивании.</p><p>― …Я сам могу одеваться и гладить одежду… ― продолжал скулить он. ― Тебе вообще не придётся работать, кроме как этим божественным ртом…</p><p>― Боги, какая очуменная задница! ― перебил его мистер Клод Вустер, вколачиваясь в меня сзади, и, подчёркивая чистосердечность своих слов, отвесил упомянутой части тела звонкий шлепок.</p><p>― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― промычал я, не вынимая изо рта член его брата.</p><p>― Не за что, Дживс. Если желаешь, я могу повторить.</p><p>― Да, сэр, будьте так любезны.</p><p>Обещанная награда последовала незамедлительно, и я, зная, что это будет воспринято всеми участниками благосклонно, не стал сдерживать довольного стона. Действительно, вокальная партия была воспринята на ура: мистер Юстас Вустер крепче вцепился мне в волосы и, вскидывая бёдра и бормоча эротичные сальности, принялся толкаться мне в рот, в то время как его брат, сжимая мне бёдра, с энтузиазмом таранил мой зад.</p><p>Третий джентльмен тоже не бездействовал: пока мистер Клод Вустер брал меня сзади, а я ублажал ртом его близнеца, Лорд Рейнсби смотрел на нас остекленевшими глазами и яростно мастурбировал. Должен признать, и я был возбуждён до предела. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось последовать примеру молодого лорда, но, несмотря на то, что обстановка этому крайне благоприятствовала, я медлил и прислушивался. Поглощённые происходящим, джентльмены не заметили звука открывающейся входной двери, я же со своей стороны не стал привлекать их внимание к данному факту. Спустя минуту, потребовавшуюся мистеру Вустеру на то, чтобы избавиться от перчаток, трости и шляпы, он переместился в гостиную. Затем шаги ненадолго стихли: видимо, он прислушивался. Я не хочу сказать, что гости, позабыв о манерах, вели себя до неприличия шумно, но было бы ложью отрицать, что наше приятное взаимодействие сопровождалось стонами, чавкающими звуками, скрипом кровати, громким дыханием и бормотанием возбуждающих пошлостей. И, разумеется, находящийся в соседней комнате мистер Вустер не мог не почувствовать некоторое удивление.</p><p>― Дживс?.. ― встревоженно, но слишком тихо, чтобы быть услышанным кем-либо, помимо меня, пробормотал он и приоткрыл дверь.</p><p>Последовавшая немая сцена была достойна кисти живописца. Весьма скабрезного живописца, но тем не менее. Напряжённо воздетый, оплетённый венами член в трудолюбивом кулаке раскрасневшегося лорда Рейнсби, два неутомимо вбивающихся фаллоса в противоположных отверстиях вашего покорного слуги, и мой собственный налитый кровью прижавшийся к животу орган ― согласитесь, довольно много для одного невинного юного джентльмена.</p><p>Рискуя вызвать неудовольствие мистера Юстаса Вустера, я повернул, насколько мог, голову, чтобы наблюдать реакцию своего господина.</p><p>― Божечки… ― пробормотал тот, и тут остальные трое участников нашей домашней камерной вечеринки тоже в свою очередь обратили на него внимание.</p><p>Лорд Рейнсби и близнецы Вустеры отреагировали на неожиданное вторжение кардинально противоположным образом. Если член лорда начал бешено фонтанировать, аналогичные органы близнецов, наоборот, утратили былую живость и заинтересованность. Затем события развивались так, словно киномеханик запустил плёнку на быструю перемотку. Не прошло и минуты, как от юной троицы простыл и след. Смятая кровать, забрызганный лордом Рейнсби паркет и ваш покорный слуга, по-прежнему обнажённый и возбуждённый ― вот и всё, что напоминало о их недавнем присутствии. Впрочем, я уже не стоял на кровати в коленно-локтевой с оттопыренным задом, а с участливым видом, выпрямившись, как образцовый слуга, ждал, пока мистер Вустер сумеет проронить хотя бы слово.</p><p>― Послушай-ка… ― наконец выговорил он.</p><p>― Сэр?</p><p>― Я вроде как бы слегка невовремя…</p><p>― Сэр?</p><p>― В том смысле, что я не хотел воспрять… воспрепять… воспрепятствовать…</p><p>― Ничего страшного, сэр, ― успокоил его я. ― Полагаю, если вы пригласите ваших кузенов за свой счёт отужинать в ресторане, они с лёгкостью забудут это досадное недоразумение. А лорду Рейнсби, ― я с лёгким неодобрением посмотрел на пятно, ― вообще не на что жаловаться.</p><p>― А ты?.. Ты, Дживс?..</p><p>Я немного склонил голову:<br/>
― Вынужден откровенно признать, сэр, что действительно испытал некоторое неудобство…</p><p>― Ох, старина! ― воскликнул мистер Вустер, и в его голосе прозвенело искреннее сожаление. ― Мне так невыносимо ужасно жаль!</p><p>― …Однако вы, сэр, ― тут я бросил одобрительный взгляд на выдающегося размера бугор у него на брюках, ― могли бы, при желании, его компенсировать.</p><p>― Компостировать? ― непонимающе переспросил мистер Вустер, и на его открытом лице проступили надежда и облегчение. ― Только скажи как!</p><p>― Я был бы более чем удовлетворён, сэр, если бы вы последовательно исполнили партии мистера Юстаса Вустера и его брата. Конечно, если это не доставит вам неудобств.</p><p>Мистер Вустер зарделся. Признаюсь честно, я мог бы придумать и более постепенный план по вовлечению мистера Вустера в желаемую мной активность, но, увидев похотливый взор стоящего в дверях мистера Юстаса Вустера, мне захотелось импровизировать.</p><p>― А… ты точно этого хочешь, старина? ― спросил мистер Вустер, уставившись на меня совершенно прелестными: огромными и голубыми, как невинность, глазами.</p><p>― Абсолютно, ― заверил его я. ― В полной мере. Безоговорочно. Вне всякого сомнения, сэр.</p><p>― Ну, тогда полный тип-топ. ― Он быстро чмокнул меня в щёку и смущённо заулыбался.</p><p>Впрочем, смущение выглядело бы гораздо убедительнее, если бы при этом он не расстёгивал пуговицы на брюках.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Спустя неделю по пути в «Юный Ганимед» я повстречал на Кёрзон-стрит мистера Юстаса Вустера. Увидев меня с противоположного тротуара, он оживлённо замахал рукой. В ответ я учтиво приподнял шляпу. Я полагал, что на этом обмен приветствиями окончен, но кузен моего нанимателя, сопровождаемый визгом тормозов и рёвом автомобильных клаксонов, бросился наперерез через дорогу.</p><p>― Неплохо погудели! ― радостно заявил он, даже не отдышавшись.</p><p>― Водитель серого «Ситроэна» всё ещё продолжает давить на сигнал, сэр.</p><p>― Я не об этом, ― отмахнулся мистер Юстас Вустер и повернулся к водителю «Ситроэна», чтобы показать тому неприличный жест.</p><p>Далее в разговоре возникла некоторая пауза, объясняющаяся тем, что водитель «Ситроэна» поспешно покинул автомобиль, чтобы применить против мистера Юстаса Вустера нечто среднее между хуком и апперкотом. Мистер Юстас Вустер, проявив недюжинную ловкость, столкновения с кулаком избежал и принялся бойко убегать от преследования. Убегал он кругами, описываемыми вокруг меня. В конце концов мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поставить водителю «Ситроэна» подножку и вместе с моим собеседником поспешно укрыться за дверьми «Юного Ганимеда».</p><p>― …Я не об этом, ― тяжело дыша, повторил мистер Юстас Вустер, обнаружив себя в безопасности. ― Я о другом.</p><p>― Понимаю, сэр. Вы имеете в виду наше взаимодействие, произошедшее семь дней назад в квартире мистера Вустера.</p><p>― Вот именно, чёрт побери, его! Не зря ли мы тогда разбежались, а? Может, стоило попробовать уговорить Берти и соорудить что-нибудь на четверых? Если, конечно, не считать Рейнсби?.. ― С робкой надеждой во взоре он посмотрел мне в глаза. ― А, Дживс?.. Что ты на это скажешь?</p><p>Не позволив расползтись по лицу похотливой улыбке, я деловито кивнул:<br/>
― Обещаю над этим подумать, сэр.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>